


Sharing One Soul

by obidalanetwork_archivist



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Complete, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-17
Updated: 2008-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist
Summary: Amidala's twins are born and she and Obi-Wan explore their friendship . . .
Collections: Obidala Network





	Sharing One Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Obidala Network](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Obidala Network’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile).  
> Disclaimers: Well, no money is being made off of this story. If there was, well, I'd be rich, but I'm not. This is all out of pure fun. All Star Wars stuff belongs to George.

  
Author's notes: Dedication: This fic is dedicated to one of my new readers, Little Serenity. Yes, I know that you are there, and I'm listening to you. Thanks for your encouragement and your reviews. This story deals with the paring with Ami and Obi, so I thought that you might like it. No, no mushy stuff, just the deep friendship junk that I so love to portray. Tootles!  


* * *

Obi-Wan sat up in the darkened room. He sighed in disbelief at the sound of humming silence. It had been the first peaceful moment since the excruciating delivery. The twins had been born last night.

The air was stale and smelled of sweat, but he didn't care. He was exhausted, but not as much as Amidala. She had worked so hard and for so long. It still amazed him that her small form could withstand such effort. He knew that it would be painful; all Jedi were trained to help deliver children, should the need arouse. But the screams . . . They still filled his ears.

He never heard anyone scream so loud. There was only so much he could do to sooth her agony. He had tapped into the Force to help calm her mind, but it was as if she was resisting. She had calmed some though, yet she still moaned restlessly. He remembered how he squeezed her hand. She had clenched his in pain, wanting some release.

The daughter was born first. She was so beautiful and helpless. A few moments later, the son was born. A small patch of fuzz coated his skull, and he icy eyes flashed with every move. Obi-Wan did his best to wrap them and take care of other necessities. His focus was then drawn back to Amidala. Her eyes were sunken and drawn. The pallor of her skin almost made the woman unrecognizable against the white sheets. She had lost a lot of blood.

Determined as always, she assured him that she would be all right. She told him that she would live, that she wouldn't die in vain.

Once she was settled in, he brought the twins over to her. He placed the boy in her arms, and took the girl in his. Both were wide awake and attuned to their surroundings. The boy looked around curiously, while the girl seemed to study Obi-Wan. It was a happy moment. If only it could have lasted.

Now, Obi-Wan sat alone. Amidala was finally asleep in the next room, and her children laid next to him in a crib. He promised to keep a close eye on them.

Standing up, he moved over to them. He was surprised to find the girl wide awake, yet she did not make a sound. The Jedi picked her up and rocked her in his arms. He smiled down at her, and she smiled back. How she looked so much like Amidala.

He paced around the room with her, calming her to sleep. She was still nameless. He wondered what name Amidala would give her and her brother. For the time being, it didn't matter to him. He was just glad that they were healthy.

Watching her eyes droop, he placed her beside her brother. Then, he approached the sleeping pad and slowly drifted to sleep.

"Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan?"

The Jedi's eyes fluttered open and he saw Amidala standing over him. Instantly, he jolted upward. "Your Highness, you shouldn't be out of bed. You need time to heal." He placed his hands on her shoulders, leading her back to her bedroom.

"I just wanted to see my children . . ."

"You'll see them soon enough. Just get back into bed, please. You need to rest." Obi-Wan helped Amidala into bed, tucking the covers around her small frame. He propped up the pillows for her and asked, "Would you like to see your twins?"

A broad smile stretched across her face, a smile that seemed ghostly against her discolored flesh.

The Jedi left the room, and returned with the two babies in his arms. "Do you have a preference?"

"I want to hold both of them."

He handed her one, and soon the other followed. She held each in one arm, watching as they scanned her face into their memories.

Obi-Wan gave a sad smile. How he wanted to remember his own mother. But, that was all given up when he joined the Jedi Order. Still, he wanted to remember her; everything from the color of her eyes, to the touch of her skin. He wondered if Amidala's children would remember anything of their mother. He wondered if the boy would remember as much as the girl. He wondered if he would ever question his past.

Amidala's voice broke his thoughts. "I wanted to thank you for delivering my children."

"O-oh," Obi-Wan stuttered in embarrassment. He averted his eyes, letting them roam across the room. Eventually they found their way back to the Queen. "Your welcome."

She smiled sadly, and brought her attention back to her children. "What shall I name them?"

Obi-Wan was surprised that she was asking for his input. He wasn't the father. "Ami, I think it much more appropriate if you name them yourself."

She stared quizzically at him. "I'd really like to know what you think."

"Why?"

"Because . . . ," she whispered softly, "Because you are more of a father to them than Anakin ever is or will be."

The Jedi was taken aback. He felt honored, but also ashamed. It was his fault that Anakin could never be a father. "Please, Ami, don't do this to me."

"No, Obi-Wan. Don't do this to me. I want you to name one of them. I'll name one, you the other. That way, they will know . . . ," she drifted off.

"Know what?"

She paused for a moment. "I know what you plan to do. You are going to take them away from me for their sake. I know."

Obi-Wan knew that he couldn't bear false witness against her. "It's true."

She gazed at him, tears in her eyes. "I want you to name one of them and I the other so when they find each other again they will carry part of us with them. So, even you and I might be together . . . when we're apart."

He had to say something. The woman seemed so disheartened. "But, we won't really be apart." He paused, collecting his thoughts.

"Qui-Gon once told me a saying when I was not older than eighteen. We were on a mission to help save a colony of citizens on a barren world. They had no resources to continue to live there, and they had no means of transportation off the planet.

"We transported everyone to a new planet where they could continue to grow and thrive. The mission was a success, but . . . But that's where I fell in love the first time."

He stopped, clearly having Amidala's attention. He then continued.

"We formed a deep bond of friendship, and I didn't want to leave her. I even considered leaving the Jedi order for her. After talking with Qui-Gon for several hours, I finally realized that my place was to be a Jedi. Qui-Gon told me that friendship is one soul dwelling in two bodies, so I could never lose her at heart."

Amidala thought for a moment. "Do you still think about her?"

Obi-Wan nodded his head. "On occasion, but not enough to have any regrets about the path I chose. That's why I'm telling this to you now. We will be a part, yes. We may never see each other again. But, you are my friend, Ami. You are my best friend. We share a soul, so when I'm not with you, I still feel you."

"It's a beautiful story. I'll remember it always."

He smiled, then directed his attention back to the twins. "Name the boy Luke. It's a powerful name; one that in time shall be more powerful than Anakin's."

"The girl will be Leia, after my mother."

A wave of solemness swept over Amidala. A tear streamed down her face. "Thank you."

Obi-Wan leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I shall always be with you."


End file.
